Todo Por Ti
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: [alternativo] Kagome es la chica más deseada de todo bachillerato,la que se acostó con todos...ella quería ser la mejor para Inu...un chico que su secreto es su virginidad...pero...¿pk lo es?::LEMON EN CHAP.2 peRRito!:: [enPAUSA]
1. Inu sensei?

Disclaimer: inu no me pertence pero por suerte sabes como haver para k kikizorra no nos moleste! todos a sobornar a rumiko-sama para que la mate DEFINITAVAMENTEEE!

inu te amo y por eso ago k te kedes con ka-chan!

Jejeje estoy muy paranoica y la verdad me vais a matar pk ahora vengo con otro fic y ueno me voy a liar!

Pero ueno os prometo k este también os va a gustar oki!

Es una realidad alternativa jejej muy sensual!

"Los pensamientos entre comillas "

Lo demás después de los dos puntos

* * *

Un chico de pelo negro, bastante largo y con unos ojos dorado más o menos claro o oscuros dependiendo de la luz, caminaba con prisa hacía el templo Higurashi. Como un alumno tan sensato e inteligente como él; un chico de notas excelentes y de una calificación única que había terminado primero de bachillerato con matricula y empezando el segundo con muy bien pie¿tenía que ir a enseñarle a la maldita niña que le quitó el lugar de presidente de curso, como iba la geometría? 

Aún no podía creérselo, si en vez de ligar con todo el mundo o de fumar a la hora del patio estudiará un poco, de seguro que ahora él podría estar a casa. Pero no, la chica era popular y todos sus amigos envidiaban la suerte que tenía al poder estar con ella. Su amigo Kôga dijo que a él ya le había enseñado de todo, con un aire de lujuria y esa sonrisa pícara que le dejó con la rabia acumulada en la mirada; para luego oír como Houjo decía que ella le había despreciado al no ser como esperaba a la hora de enseñarle "eso".

Inuyasha: Maldita sea.- nada más parecía salir de sus labios. No quería a estar a solas con ella. En verdad sería como sus amigos decían¿una ninfómana psicópata?- a mi me tiene sin cuidado yo he venido a enseñar no a hacer nada de eso.

Él. El gran Inuyasha Taishou no dejaría ser intimidado por una muchachita así. Además de seguro que sus amigos se equivocaban con eso, el conocía a Kagome de cuando eran pequeños, recordaba algunas cosas. Y nunca le pareció una chica tan liberal con eso. Además él no estaba para perder la cordura con la primera…bueno con Kagome. Y menos la primera vez que se ven¿solos?

Llegó arriba de las escalas del templo; veía la ventana de Kagome. Estaba apoyada en el borde de la ventanacon la mirada perdida en el horizonte y…Fumando. ¿Desde cuando su madre le deja fumar en casa? Además que era esa mirada tan triste y melancólica. Exactamente no podía concretar si sus ojos mostraban tanta poca ilusión como el creía. Inuyasha se había dejado sus lentes así que la vista para él no era tan nítida como siempre.

Entró en la casa, después de oír como Kagome le llamaba para que subiera. Pensó que ella le esperaría en la entrada pero tuvo que subir por si mismo. Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo llegar a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se sorprendió al ver dibujado seguramente con spray una marca de no pasar. Inuyasha llamó un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta

Kagome¡MAMA! No es lo que crees.- Kagome se había sorprendido, se había olvidado de Inu en el tiempo que el tardó para llegar a su habitación, y con espanto había tirado la colilla dentro de una botella de agua situada en la ventana.- ¡Ah! Eres tú. Me has asustado…- Inuyasha no se enteraba de lo ocurrido; evidentemente la casa estaba vacía como pudo confundirle con su madre. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó a la puerta.

Inuyasha: Sí soy yo, y para que lo sepas no hay nadie en la casa…- dijo Inu con un tono de molestia. Pero a diferencia de lo que creía Kagome hizo una sonrisa pícara.

Kagome: Así que estamos solos e¿Inu sensei?…- Inu yasha se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Kagome parecía acercarse a él caminando con sutileza, luego se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda a la pared sentada con la piernas abiertas pero con las rodillas juntas.

Inuyasha seguía mirándola. Llevaba una camisa de tiras negra bastante escotada y el sostén era rojo, no es que se hubiera fijado de una manera obsesiva pero sobresalían del top; la mini-falda que llevaba era la que usaban para el colegio, una de esas escocesas, roja con rayas verticales y horizontales negras, que de la misma manera desde esa posición se intuían unas braguitas naranjas que desencajaban con todo el conjunto.

Kagome¿Si quieres me pongo un tanguita? O ¿te hago un striptease?

Kagome lo dijo haciéndole entender a Inuyasha que su mirada hacía esos lugares había sido perfectamente captado por ella. Se ruborizó, algo que no le pasaba nunca, él ya era todo un hombre…casi todo un hombre. Menos en el aspecto del sexo, que evidentemente nadie sabía la verdad.

Inuyasha: He venido aquí a enseñarte nada más.-se acercó al final de la cama para dejar sus libros, se la quedó mirando mientras olía el aroma de Kagome por toda la habitación, nunca podía olvidarlo.

Kagome: OH! Que directo, jeje.- para sorpresa del pelinegro Kagome se había puesto de cuatro patitas y se acostaba a él gateando por la cama al llegar justo enfrente de él subió la mirada para encararlo.- Y que vas a enseñarme que no sepa, eh?

Más tarde un Inuyasha muy rojo y un poco extraño sin saber como reaccionar veía como Kagome posaba sus manos en la cintura de el mientras seguía mirándole directamente los ojos; no podía descifrar que sentimientos mostraba con ésa contemplación. Ella seguía subiendo las manos mientras se levantaba de la cama y al colocarlos en el hombro de él, empezó a acercarse con intenciones claras de besarle. Inuyasha se sobresaltó tanto que al intentar apartarse de ella, tropezó cayendo hacía atrás, llevándose a Kagome a la caída con él.

Inuyasha: Kagome… ¿qué…?

¿Y si Kôga tenía razón? No podía hacer eso, nada de eso…pero ella seguía encima de él; con esos ojos chocolates fijos en los suyos que ahora eran de un color miel perfectos. Inuyasha simplemente se quedó embobado observando esos ojos tan cerca de los suyos; Kagome por su parte también tenía los mismos sentimientos. Las ganas de besarlo, de sentirlo, embriagarse con cada bocanada que él dejará escapar de su boca si se besaban como tanto deseaba ella…

Kagome: Inu...Yasha… ¿vas a enseñarme? – Inuyasha no parecía salir de su trance, no quería despertar, en verdad que no. Él había ido para incordiar a Kagome por haberle arrebatado su lugar en la presidencia no a…a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Inuyasha: Kagome he venido para la geometría. Tu lo…- pero fue callado por un pequeño beso por parte de la chica…- pediste.

El no intentaba separarse simplemente estaba estático y Kagome empezó a besarle al lado de los labios, en la comisura. Lentamente como sino quisiera despertarle del sueño en él que parecía estar, seguía moviendo sus labios alrededor de los de él de una manera sumamente delicada pero repitiendo el movimiento varias veces seguidas.

Kagome: Lo sé…sensei…

Con una tranquilidad que parecía inundarlos Kagome empezó a sacar la camisa de manga corta de Inuyasha, sintiendo como algo de él si empezaba a despertar, ya que ella se había sentado encima de él en un punto concretamente muy tentador para estar. Cuando la camisa estuvo en el suelo tirada, sintió como ahora era Inuyasha que sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercaba a ella para besar su cuello. Sentía los besos tímidos acariciando su tez blanca mientras una mano de él bajaba la tira y la otra se colocaba en su cintura que iba descubriendo la piel lisa de ella al subir el top. Kagome acercó su cuerpo al de él para abrazarse en su cuello. Pero de repente, Inuyasha despertó de donde fuera que estaba para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, dejó de besar a Kagome para separarse y apoyar su cabeza en la puerta, los ambarinos ojos cerrados, el aliento entrecortándose, y su razón desaparecer tan solo al contacto de esos labios tan…¿dulces?

Inuyasha: Kagome no puedes hacer eso… - intentó levantarse pero ella se aferró a su pecho.- ¿Ka...Kagome?

Kagome: no te vayas ahora…

Un sollozó escuchaba, además de unas lágrimas humedecer su pecho. Tan solo la abrazó contra su pecho mientras ella seguía sentada con cada rodilla alrededor de su cuerpo, y ahora después de esos breves momentos con un sentimiento de pasión, por parte de ella era él quien quería besarla.

Inuyasha¿por qué lloras ahora?- intentó que sonará frío, sin sentimientos para esconder las nuevas sensaciones que estaba provocándole.

Kagome: yo quería ser lo suficiente buena para ti, pero igualmente no he conseguido nada con eso…- sollozó seguido de unos brazos alrededor de un cuello masculino para si él poder sentirse atraído por el olor de ella. – lo siento, soy una inútil.

Ella seguía sin separase e Inuyasha seguía abrazándola más fuerte. La chica más popular del instituto, la más deseada por todas lloraba al pensar que él, el único chico virgen de segundo de bachillerato, era demasiado bueno para ella. No se había que decir ni que hacer.

Inuyasha: Kagome…- ¿Decirle la verdad?- tal vez seré yo el que decepcione¿sabes…?

Kagome: no…-negó con la cabeza- yo oí como Kikyou el año pasado hablaba de ti. Decía que eras...bueno un semental; y yo... yo nunca había tenido experiencia con eso. Así que por eso empecé a aprender… para no ser la peor con quien lo hicieras…

_¿Por eso empecé a aprender…?_ Esas palabras parecían no tener fin en su cabeza. Todo lo que sufrió él al saber de que la chica de la cual se estaba enamorando se lo hacía con cualquiera, no parecía comparado con la congoja que le ahogaba en estos momentos.

Inuyasha: eso es…imposible Kagome…- tan solo un hilo de voz le salió pero sabía que ella lo había oído por que se separó de él y le miró con esas orbes chocolates cristalinas a causa de las lágrimas…-imposible…- volvió repetir.

Kagome¿imposible¿Qué quieres decir?- Inuyasha con sus dedos apartó las lágrimas de esa hermosa cara, y luego siguió acariciándola. Resignado.

Inuyasha: no es que éste orgulloso de ello la verdad. – cerró los ojos para volver a encararlos a los de ella.- pero yo con Kikyou no…

Kagome: estás decepcionado por que no pudiste hacerlo con Kikyou…- su vista aun se nubló, más lágrimas parecían querer salir.

Inuyasha: no es por eso…- dijo al volver a cerrar los ojos…quería decírselo. – Kagome… yo…uffs no se como decírtelo…

De repente Kagome lo entendió todo, y si él…era…no es que debía reírse si era cierto. Todo el contrario una sensación de tranquilidad y gozo le invadió de repente.

Kagome¿Eres virgen Inuyasha?- con totalidad seguridad e intentando sonar consolador le preguntó. Él dudó de responder, todo parecía llegar al mismo lugar.

Inuyasha: espero que esto no salga de aquí.- intentó susurrarlo, no estaba seguro de decirlo, pero esas lágrimas…esas malditas lágrimas le mataban por dentro…

Kagome: entonces vamos a solucionar eso…- Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos labios con sabor a lágrimas le besaban. Ni tan solo tuvo tiempo de decir un sí o un no, tan solo siguió besando…a ella. Sus manos parecían vivas al tenerla allí tan sumisa, era tan solo rozar su piel, la que descubría en sus piernas para que todo su piel se erizará. No podía parar de sentir esos labios que al separarse parecía que su mundo se desvanecía.

Al cabo de poco unas manos pequeñas recorrían su torso, para luego subir y aferrarse al cuello de él. Tenía verdadero miedo de amarla como en sus sueños y que al final terminaba por no ser como ella quería. Y mientras seguía abrazando alimentándose de el nuevo alimento sintió como la lengua de ella parecía pedir permiso para entrar y aunque sabía como seguirle el juego y muchas veces había besado a alguien así ese contacto para él fue lo más excitante de lo que pudo imaginarse.

Fervor y pasión eran los sentimientos que parecían rodearles. Inuyasha jugaba con la lengua de Kagome, perdiéndose en las emociones que eso le hacía encontrar. Los minutos pasaban y Kagome parecía desbordarse, ahogándose cada vez que sentía con más deseo los besos de Inuyasha.

Kagome¿Por qué no me enseñas a ver como se quita la ropa…?

Cuando en segundos intentaban recuperando la respiración, ella tan solo pudo susurrar esas pocas palabras al volver a sentir los labios de Inuyasha bordeando los suyos, para volver a darse cuenta de que él no parecía cansarse de ella, ni de sus intenciones para quitarle el aire. Y en breves unas manos le quitaban la camisa de tiras, en dos segundos más que se separaban ya se encontraba en el suelo…

Luego los mismos que antes parecían tan hambrientos de los de ella, bajaba por su mentón hacía su cuello. Luego las manos de ese chico acariciaban por encima del sostenedor. Kagome tan solo dejaba ir pequeños suspiros, gemidos confundiéndose con el nombre de su amado.

Kagome: va a dolerte el trasero si sigues en el suelo…-gemido…- vamos a la cama y te quitas los pantalones.- gemido más profundo…

Y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya estaban tumbados en ella, Inuyasha había querido estar encima de ella. Y mientas sus bocas volvían a encontrarse voraces, ansiosas de poder hacer que uno al otro sintiera lo mejor de ellos, Inuyasha bajo las tiras del sostenedor de Kagome para lego pasar sus brazos a la espalda de ella y desabrocharlo para poder acariciar sus senos, unos senos perfectamente excitados.

Kagome bajó sus manos mientras Inuyasha parecía querer bajar sus besos del cuello de ella para seguir con los pechos que las manos de él acarician delicadamente. Pero luego la chica subió sus manos hacía el sedoso pelo de él, cuando de repente creyó que la cabellera del chico parecía alargarse sutilmente y mientras sentía como si él estuviera rozándola con algún tipo de garras.

Inuyasha¡OH! Mierda…-Inuyasha dejó de abrazarla y se separó de ella forzosamente; parecía como si algo lo estaba poseyendo. Kagome al principio creyó que él le estaba rechazando pero al mirar que le pasaba vio como su perfecto pelo azabache se volvía de un color plateado excelente, mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza y salían unas garras junto con unas orejitas blancas y peludas de su cabeza…- ¡Maldita seaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kagome no se asustó, sino que más bien estaba preocupada. Así que se puso bien la camisa y se acercó a Inuyasha que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado a la pared.

Kagome¿Estás bien Inuyasha?- se sentó delante de él acercando sus manos a esas orejitas, que justo dos segundos antes de acariciar se movieron hacia los lados de una manera graciosa.

Inuyasha apartó de una manera brusca la mano caprichosa de Kagome y se la quedó mirando. Tenía miedo de verla asustada de que chillará de que incluso ella, la chica del cual se había enamorado también le rechazará.

Kagome: baka! – ¿_Desde cuanto insultas a alguien para rechazarle?_ pensó inuyasha totalmente desconcertado.- Si no quería que te tocará habérmelo dicho pero no me pegues.- él se sorprendió es que no se había dado cuenta ahora del aspecto de él; no veía en la maldita bestia que se había convertido…- ¿Por qué has cambiado?

Vale si se había dado cuenta…

Inuyasha: Siento eso…- intentó disculparse, no evadir el tema pero pensar en algo.

Kagome: tranquilo.- Sonrisa de ella; sonrojó de él. Se quedaron unos minutos, Kagome simplemente se había quedado fascinada con esos ojos dorados e Inuyasha a causa de su transformación, eInuyasha olía perfectamente el olor de ella, un olor que ahora le excitaba más ya que era precisamente que la pelinegra parecía como si la transformación le estuviera calentando aún más por qué ese olor embriagador estaba aumentando por segundos.- Wa! Tienes unos ojos preciosos…Y tu pelo está genial…- Inu la miró dudando. ¿Qué coño pasaba por la mente de esta niña?- puedo tocarte el pelo y las...-sonrojó de parte de los dos.- La orejitas…

Inuyasha: Kagome oye deberías entender que está pasando si quieres seguir con e…s.- pero Kagome ya había empezado a acariciar con sus dedos la oreja izquierda de Inuyasha. Lo que parecía que a él le encantaba. Así que Kagome siguió con ese juego ahora acariciaba las dos ala vez…tal vez si las lamía un poco a él también le gustaría… ¿Sería un nuevo punto erógeno para él?

* * *

**Autora:creo kes el maldito capitulo más largo que he escrito jamás!**

**ueno y exactamente no se que hacer despues amiitas habrá lemon...tal vez si me animáis y eso... jajajja ya me entendeis...y ueno tambien explikare el pk inuyasha se transformo en hanyou y las consecuencias de ello que le casuo a la zorra de kikyou y las aventajas que le verá ka-chan! ueno os digo k a mi me gusta llamrle ka-chan a kagome es muyyy kawaai! jejej**

**bezoooos!**


	2. perrito!

**Casi me tarde un tiempo… bueno pero me alegran los rW! Así que espero este capi este bien escrito y se entienda…**

* * *

Inuyasha: Kagome oye deberías entender que está pasando si quieres seguir con e…s.- pero Kagome ya había empezado a acariciar con sus dedos la oreja izquierda de Inuyasha. Lo que parecía que a él le encantaba. Así que Kagome siguió con ese juego ahora acariciaba las dos ala vez…tal vez si las lamía un poco a él también le gustaría… ¿Sería un nuevo punto erógeno para él?

La verdad es que Kagome no entendía que pasaba con Inuyasha, pero ese cambio le hacia ver mas atractivo y eso era sumamente mejor…pero cuando se acercaba a esas orejitas para saber que sabor tenían, Inuyasha le apartó las manos haciéndole a entender a Kagome que tenía que explicarle lo que pasaba.

Kagome¿qué pasa? – era una pregunta inocente sin malicia, como si creyera que era lo más normal lo que ocurría; pero Inuyasha estaba mucho más asustada que ella.

Inuyasha: oye Kagome antes de seguir quizás te gustaría saber por que coño he cambiado de…bueno he cambiado.- Kagome tan solo le miro y le sonrió, para que entendiera que en cierta manera a ella…le era igual.

Kagome: bueno, no se supongo que si quiero saberlo.- Kagome se quedó unos segundos anonada mirándole esos ojos dorados tan claros…tan profundos, se estaba perdiendo en ellos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él y ahora lo estaban tanto que incluso podía perderse en esas obres dorados. Inuyasha tan solo se daba cuenta como el aroma de Kagome seguía aumentando su excitación y ahora su instinto de poseerla parecía crecer por momentos. Ella volvía acercarse con tranquilidad, quería volver a besarle, él enseguida se dio cuenta y sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía terminó de aproximarse por los pocos cm. que faltaban para volver a hacer contacto. Fue corto, solo un contacto, un roce para que Inuyasha se armara de valor y le explicará a Kagome que pasaba. Ellos volvieron a separarse, ahora estaban sentados en el espacio que quedaba de la pared a la cama de ella. Inuyasha se acomodo y Kagome volvió a sentarse encima de él como cuando estaban delante de la puerta.

Kagome¿Puedo abrazarte?...digo mientras me lo cuentas…

Inuyasha asintió y ella se abrazó a su cuello de una manera posesiva, él enseguida le correspondió el abrazo, le dio algunos besos en el cuello y luego volvió a separarse. Ella parecía encantada en esa posición, era como tener a Inuyasha para ella sola. Solo suyo.

Inuyasha: pues… -suspiro y dio rienda suelta a la historia- mi familia es descendiente de unos youkais perros muy poderosos. Pero se dice que un día uno se enamoró de una humana, una sacerdotisa. De esta manera el poder total del demonio no pudo pasarlo en su totalidad a la siguiente generación. Se dice que el primer hijo consigue todo el poder de la familia youkai, que puede controlarlo a su antojo, y luego esta el segundo hijo…yo… - Inuyasha abrazó más fuerte a Kagome. Ella respondió al acto y giró su cabeza hacía el lado de la cara de Inuyasha para poder verle lo mejor posible desde esa posición, él tenía la mirada perdida en el frente.- tiene por decirlo de una manera la mitad del poder original, o sea que soy como un medio demonio. Que además no puede controlar cuando se transforma y cuando no. A veces me transformó cuando estoy muy cabreado, o muy celoso. Y en algunos casos, por lo menos de momento en todos, cuando estoy…- él se ruborizó de repente y Kagome contesto por él, apartándose de él para volver a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Kagome¿excitado?...- Inuyasha asintió, seguramente Kagome ahora se reiría de él. Además de ser virgen era un maldito medio-demonio. Ella volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, e Inuyasha aspiraba el aroma de ella. Y así todos los pensamientos negativos se fueron al volver a sentir la boca de esa chica lamiendo su cuello. Ella sabía que seguramente estaría asustado, o intrigado y era su manera de decirle que se tranquilizará.- pero aunque estés así puedes hacerlo¿no?

Simplemente no podía creerlo, aun seguía con esa idea. Y mientras el la volvía a presionar contra su cuerpo, ella seguía besando su cuello. Quería la respuesta a esa pregunta y la quería ya, le importaba poco como estuviera él transformado, le seguía deseando y amando más que nunca. Sentía los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, besaba con pasión su cuello mientras las bocanadas de él le erizaban el pelo del cuello cuando el aire pasaba por ahí, y de manera inconsciente se movía contra él para que la erección evidentemente notoria de él les rozara a los dos y seguir con ese ardor en el ambiente. Y por fin la esperada respuesta llegó:

Inuyasha: es la única manera para que vuelva a ser humano.- Inuyasha suspiró mientras Kagome seguía con sus caricias, e intentó dar una risa tonta, pero solo le salían más que gemidos.-Eso, o utilizar mis manos.

Kagome¡ah, no¡Eso si que no! A partir de ahora yo solucionare todos esos tipos de problemas.-Justo después de apartarse y mirarle directamente a los ojos para decirle ese arrebato de sinceridad, tuvo que volver a esconderse en el pelo plateado de él a causa de sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Inuyasha¿entonces por que te escondes?- Creía que ella después de las guarradas que hubiera dicho o hecho parecía casi raro que se ruborizará por algo así. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo, si Kôga era un demonio lobo como él sabía¿por qué no había marcado a Kagome como su hembra? Eso era algo imposible. Delicadamente subió sus manos hacía el cuello de ella y en ninguna lado encontró ningún tipo de marca de mordedura.

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que Inuyasha hacía y se apartó para mirarle, los ojos de él tenían sentimientos, muchos. A través de él sentía felicidad, duda, asombro, incredulidad…

Kagome: si Kôga no me marco fue por que yo le evite.- tenía que ser directa, seguramente Inuyasha sentía el olor de Kôga en ella, de una manera sutil pero estaba ahí.

Inuyasha: entonces tú sabías que él…- tenía que asegurarse. Si en verdad ella no había sido marcada aun podía hacerla suya.

Kagome¿que Kôga era un demonio?- Inu asintió.- Claro! Bueno en realidad no me lo dijo ni nada de eso, pero un día mi abuelo lo vio y ya sabes que es sacerdote y me lo contó, al principio no quise creérmelo pero al final Kôga me lo afirmó. Después me dijo que a partir de ahora yo sería su hembra por qué él me había escogido como tal.- Kagome tuvo que parar cuando Inuyasha dio un golpe fuerte al suelo, y gruño cabreado.- ¡Tranquilo perrito!- Inuyasha le miró sorprendido y una pequeña venita le apareció en la cabeza le había llamado "perrito"!

Inuyasha¡ No me llames así perra!- Kagome que hasta ahora sonreía, también se enojó. E Inuyasha lo olió enseguida, ahora seguro que ella le despreciaría por lo que le había dicho.- emm…bueno quise decir…que ¡no me llames así maldita sea!

Kagome: si quieres que sea tu PERRA chucho¡antes vas a tener que marcarme no crees!- vale esta chica era jodidamente muy rara. Primero que si lo hicieran, luego que le era igual su transformación en este mundo, y ahora…ser su perra. Él no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Kagome lo miró ofendida…- ¿porqué te ríes de mía hora, eh?

Inuyasha: nada…solo que me hace gracia. No me rió de ti.- al ver como Kagome aún se cabreaba más decidió aclarar sus risas.- no es para reírse además. Estás encima de mi, yo sin camisa y con eso más grande que en toda mi vida…- y otra vez pudo ver a Kagome triple mente roja de la vergüenza…

Kagome: lo…lo siento.

La cabeza de ella volvió a esconderse en el cuello del ahora hanyou, ella podía aspirar su olor un olor que siempre había deseado que fuera solo suyo e Inuyasha se sentía enloquecido por el aroma a excitación que emanaba de ella. Aún no podía creerlo, ese olor parecía como si solo fuera para él, como si tuviera el derecho de pertenecerle, hasta que se dio cuenta que aún quedaba algo del "hedor" de ese lobo sarnoso tenía que taparlo con el suyo y marcarla o los celos lo matarían.

Kagome: Inuyasha…- esa palabra le hizo volver a la realidad a volver a darse cuenta que tenía a su futura perra entre sus brazos y que ya sería suya.

Inuyasha: …¿Qué? – de seguro que ella se daría cuenta que eso era dicho con picardía por que a contestación de esa pregunta ella se contoneo hacía él. Escaparon algunos suspiros de parte de él y deseo que sus ropas estuvieran en el suelo en cualquier sitio menos donde estaban ahora, impidiéndole a Inu apropiarse de su Kagome.

Kagome: eso era lo que le decía a Kôga para que no me marcará.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos y su sonrisa de picardía pasó a una de satisfacción total. Ahora entendía como era que a veces el lobo venía a la escuela cabreado sin ninguno motivo, podía incluso imaginársela a ella bajo las manos del lobo creyéndose que todos los besos y caricias eran de él, y como la cara del lobo se llenaba de odio al darse cuenta que Kagome le deseaba solo a él y no a un lobo.

Kagome: y no solo se lo decía a Kôga a veces sin querer me salía con otros chicos, y luego se enfadaban conmigo y contigo, seguramente te has dado cuenta que hay algunos que te miran muy mal, que te odian sin que sepas la razón, eso es por que…ejem…se me escapó.

Inuyasha: y yo que creía que la chica de la que me estaba enamorando se estaba tirando a todos solo por diversión y que seguramente ni se había dado cuenta que yo existía.

Entre sus brazos sintió como ella se tensaba y como el olor de asombro se desprendía de ella.

Inuyasha: que…qué pasa?

¿Eso era lo que ella también sentía verdad¿era lo que le estaba insinuando que también lo amaba¿Qué por fin había encontrado una persona que lo amaba fuera cual fueran sus raíces?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando puesto que unos labios se aprisionaron con los suyos dejando escapar un sutil baka de parte de ellos. No había escuchado lo que más deseaba pero no le importaba, por que él ya lo sabía y tenerla encima de él besándose de una forma tan desesperada era lo único con lo que había soñado desde hacía semanas

No podía imaginarse ya un día sin ella, sin poder abrazarla sin poder saborear esos labios que a partir de ahora nadie más tendría el derecho puesto que ahora solo él podía hacerlo…

Kagome: yo…también te amo…mmmm…Inuyasha…- hablar no era muy correcto hacerlo puesto que hacía separarlos y causarles algo de conjoga temiendo para los dos ser solo una ilusión.

Las manos de él volvieron acariciar esa cintura estrecha y suave, sus manos hacían unos movimientos lentos y pausados arriba y abajo. Las manos de ella habían subido abrazando el cuello de él puesto que la camisa ya no la traía, empezó a tocar el pecho de él con algunos movimientos circulares, volviendo al cuello de él y sentir el tacto que siempre anhelo apreciar.

En unos minutos, para ellos pocos, para el reloj bastantes, tuvieron que separase a causa de la falta del aire, Inu aprovechó ese momento con una rapidez inaudita para quitarle le top y el sujetador de un tirón rompiéndolos. En segundos sus bocas volvieron a hacer contacto, en un beso lleno de pasión. A veces ni siquiera era un beso, estaban tan emocionados que dejaban de sentir con los labios y tan solo saborearse uno al otro con la lengua.

Ahora además Inuyasha masajeaba con toda la calma que podía los pechos de Kagome, era una piel tan fina y suave que parecía seda pura. Al centrar el masaje en los montículos rosados Inu se dio cuenta como estos se erizaban y como el olor a excitación aún aumentaba más de lo posible, y eso hizo que su deseo por poseerla le hiciera abrazarla de repente poniendo sus manos dentro de la falda de la pelinegra en la parte trasera llevándolo con empujoncitos hacía delante para así poder sentir como los dos disfrutan de lo que para el hanyou era nuevo. Inu había vuelto a besar a los labios a la pelinegra pero dejó de besarla para lamer sus labios al separase y bajar hacía su mentón, recorriendo su mejilla y llegar a la oreja de ella. Su respirar era pausado, lento… ella solo podía intentar recuperar el aire…

Inuyasha: hueles… y tu piel… sabe genial…

En ese momento nada de lo que dijeran o pensarán tendría algún tipo de sentido a no ser que fuera de amor o pasión. La pelinegra empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, a él le pareció una experta, cosa que no sabía si agradarle esa idea o no, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando puesto que ella empezó a estimularlo un poco desde la posición que estaba, la mano de ella subía y bajaba a veces con movimientos más rápidos y otros más lentos apretando la hombría de él.

Inu le pareció una postura mucho más fácil que cualquier otra en las que su mente pervertida había divagado y supuso que para Kagome también ya que ella no hacía ningún tipo de intención para llevarlo a la cama.

Kagome: nunca…he probado…esta situación…

La mayoría de posiciones en las que Kagome estaba acostumbrada era con el chico encima de ella en una cama, un sofá, atrás de un coche e incluso sentada en una mesa o de pie pero nunca siendo ella la que manaba. Y para su gusto era muy placentera por qué mientras podía sentir la erección de Inu en la mano el podía besarla por todo su pecho, justo como hacía ahora, y acariciar cualquier parte de ella sin tener que separarse mucho.

Inuyasha: no puedo quietarte…las braguitas…- como odiaba tener que pedir eso, pero había estado mucho tiempo pensando como hacerlo y no se le ocurría nada, así que para no desaprovechar el tiempo había estado palpando el trasero de la pelinegra, uno muy suave y perfecto pensó…

Kagome: rómpelas…- a que pervertido sonó eso para los dos, Kagome por qué estaba más excitada a no poder, ya que el ojidorado había hecho muchas cosas mientras pensaba en algo, como por ejemplo, no paraba de masajear su trasero…eso no sabía por qué, la había estimulado muchísimo…

Con la mano que había acariciado hasta hartarse la retaguardia de Kagome, Inu rompió las braguitas por un lado, dejó de besar uno de los pechos con el cual se había estado entretenido en los últimos minutos… que ya estaban sumamente húmedos para dejar otro camino entre los pechos de la chica y volver hacía sus labios besándolos con una pasión desenfrenada, apartó delicadamente hacía un lado la ropa interior de ella causándole un pequeño cosquilleo en su intimidad. Él ni siquiera tuvo que comprobar hasta que punto estaba húmedo puesto que con solo el movimiento que hizo para quitarle la prenda interior sintió como la humedad se pegaba en su mano y el olor de la excitación le estaba llenando los pulmones enloqueciéndole sin parar.

La mano de ella se apartó de la masculinidad de Inu para terminar de bajarlos, él se levanto un poco el trasero mientras Kagome llevaba los pantalones y calzoncillos hacía abajo, dejando libre la prolongación ya bien erguida de él. Cuando Inuyasha volvió a sentarse, Kagome fue quien se levantó levemente, el hanyou la miró expectante y bajó la vista hacía el lugar donde tenían que unirse, cogiendo su longitud y colocarlo delante de la feminidad de Kagome ella sintió como la erección entraba en ella y sus paredes húmedas se aferraban al intruso para hacerle sentir una oleada de puro placer en todo su cuerpo, al estar ya la punta de la virilidad de Inuyasha dentro de ella, Kagome se relajó y se dejó caer encima de Inuyasha haciendo su unión mucho más profunda, y volvió a subir para bajar otra vez y repetirlo sin cansarse.

El hanyou miró expectante como sus cuerpos ahora eran uno y oyó los gemidos de satisfacción de Kagome, sus pechos se movían rítmicamente con los movimientos que hacía su Kagome, y él tuvo que apoyar su cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos mientras los jadeos le salían de la boca sin poder evitarlo…"ka..go…me..aah!..."

Ella respondió a su nombre, intentado decir el nombre de él con los mismos resultados, un nombre separado por gemidos a causa del placer que sentían.

Las manos de Inuyasha volvieron al trasero de su amante, subiendo la falda y tocar la fina piel de ahí, y Kagome seguía montándolo aunque cada vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos y sus sentidos se perdían mas en el goce que les embargaba… de cada fibra de su ser Inuyasha sentía como Kagome le amaba de una manera que nunca hubiera pensado, la sensación de llegar al cielo, de quemarte vivo si tu amante no sigue moviéndose y las ganas de amarla hasta el cansancio, le hacían perderse en la chica que tenía delante y olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en el gozo que ahora le estaba poseyendo.

Sentía como cada vez le costaba más estar sereno y como Kagome gemía más fuerte. Las subidas y bajadas eran mucho más rápidos que antes e Inu dejó de apoyarse en la pared para abrazarse a Kagome y ayudarla con sus contoneaos sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura con sus manos subiéndola y apretándola hacía abajo para que no le fuera tan difícil a ella. Las manos de Kagome se perdieron en el cuello de su amado Inuyasha, mientras él la acompasaba a un ritmo aun mucho más rápido, ella supuso que al ser un hanyou su resistencia sería mucho mejor.

El hanyou no pudo evitarlo más y empezó a besar con desesperación el cuello de Kagome para marcarla.

Los dos seguían gimiendo algunos "más…" o sus nombres, y en el punto de éxtasis total Inuyasha rompió la delicada de piel de Kagome marcándolo como su gran tesoro…como:

"mía…" al setir como Inuyasha se corría dentro de ella Kagome también llegó al orgasmo gimiendo el nombre del hanyou que le había hecho llegar hasta el momento a su mejor orgasmo…puesto que hacerlo con la persona que más amas es cuando la satisfacción te hace llegar hasta un éxtasis inimaginable…susurrando al unísono unas pocas palabras para hacer el encuentro de un ambiente a sexo a amor puro…

"te… amo Inuyasha"…"y yo…a ti…Kagome"

* * *

Sus respiraciones poco a poco iban siendo normales comparadas en lo que había pasado apenas un par de minutos. Kagome seguía sentada encima de Inuyasha con su miembro ahora más "tranquilo" de ella, le encantaba sentir que de vez en cuanto latía dentro de ella junto a su paredes mismas creándole algún que otro suspiro. No pensaban con lucidez, aún, y tampoco les hacia mucho falta. Ella estaba con la cara pegada a su cuello y sus manos revolviendo el pelo de él ahora ya negro otra vez, Inuyasha parecía haber cogido algún tipo de fijación oculta por el trasero de la pelinegra, y la boca de él se apoyaba en el hombro donde estaban las dos marcas que había hecho Inuyasha, estuvo rato besando la poca sangre que salía de ahí y ahora tan solo lo besaba a intervalos.

"Kagome…" tenía que hacerlo habían aún algunas preguntas que debían ser contestadas con mucha prisa y aún así ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar. "No hemos…usado nada para… bueno para evitar que te quedes…"

No tuvo tiempo de seguir la frase, no tenía valor para decir la palabra… Kagome se dio cuenta de ello "tranquilo, desde que emprendí con la misión de "entrenarme" empecé a tomar las pastillas anty-babies…puesto que no confiaba mucho en los chicos…"

Inuyasha se sintió eludido y apartó la cabeza para apoyarla otra vez a la pared y con el cejo entrecerrado se quedó mirando a Kagome ahora que estaban uno delante del otro. La pequeña risa de Kagome invadió la habitación.

"no lo decía por ti, pe-rri-to" se acercó y volvieron a besarse, con lentitud, ahora tranquilos de ya haberse sentido unidos y no tener que desesperarse por volver a empezar, aunque claro…las ganas siempre están latentes y tal como pensaba Kagome…un hanyou es mucho más resistente para tener toda una noche de amor bestial…

'Que raro…' pensó Kagome' parece que haya otra vez colmillos' Kagome se apartó de él y volvió a ver delante de ella unos ojos ambarinos que le miraban con picardía para volver a empezar el juego.

* * *

**'''うんちょう かぬ**


End file.
